1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic rhythm instruments which can generate rhythmical sounds when rhythm switches on a panel are operated.
2. Prior Art
A conventional rhythm instrument is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,876. In this rhythm instrument, each key on the keyboards is used as a rhythm switch. For example, each rhythmical sound, such as that of tom-toms, and bass drum, etc., is assigned to one of the keys on the upper keyboard, and when one of the keys is depressed, the rhythmical sound assigned to the key is produced. Moreover, a function to assign a rhythmical sound to a desired key on the lower keyboard is provided for. This makes it possible for a performer to reassign rhythmical sounds to keys most convenient to the performer. The rhythm performance by means of rhythm switches (i.e., keys on the keyboards) is called hand-percussion.
However, the conventional instrument is not provided with a function to control tone pitches o tone volumes of the rhythmical sounds.